Le banc en face du parc
by Tatakae
Summary: Eren doit fuir son pays pour vivre. Il se renferme sur lui-même et ne veut parler à personne. Tout change quand il s'assit sur un banc et qu'un homme étrange vient l'aborder
1. Exil

bonjour :D une nouvelle histoire (tout à fait nulle...non mais tu vas arrêter de t'insulter?) que je poste. JE TIENS À DIRE QUE CETTE HISTOIRE NE M'APPARTIENT PAS. ELLE EST INSPIRÉE D'UN LIVRE QUE J'AI ADORÉ donc le livre s'appelle: La petite fille de Monsieur Linh. Donc c'est un vieux qui réussi à sortir de son pays avec sa petite fille et il rencontre un homme sur un banc. Je vous spoil tout de suite: le vieux a eu un choc Post-traumatiqe (si ça s'écrit comme ça) et bon..sa petite fille en fait c'était une poupée et la vrai bah...elle avait été décapité quoi...sad...

bon '-' ma gueule, voilà j'en fais un ereri (au départ c'était pas un yaoi le livre x) ) celui qui a écrit le livre c'est Philippe Claudel

désolé pour les fautes, la flemme de corriger j'ai trois examens demain et j'ai pas commencé à étudier. Pour les lecteurs de: Tu m'excuseras, la suite arrive bientôt XD

* * *

Il a 15 ans, orphelin depuis maintenant une semaine. C'est un adolescent assis à l'arrière d'un bateau. Il serre dans ses bras une petite valise presque vide et un collier qu'il tiens dans sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'adolescent se nomme Eren Jaeger. Personne ne sait son nom, tout simplement parce que ceux qui le savaient sont morts. Il est le seul survivant de son village. Les larmes coulent sur son visage, à l'intérieur de lui la rage et la haine remplace lentement la tristesse "je vais les anéantir! Je vais tous les tuer!" sont les mots qui se répètent dans sa cervelle en ébullition.

Il est debout et regarde son pays s'éloigner. Il se rappelle des journées ensoleillés, les rires de ses amis, les rires qu'il n'entendra plus jamais. Le pays s'éloigne, devient infiniment petit jusqu'à disparaître. Pendant des heures il ne quitte du regard l'horizon malgré le vent qui lui fouette le visage.

Le voyage dure longtemps, des jours et des jours. Il persiste à rester à l'arrière du bateau comme si le fait de rester à regarder ferait réapparaître sa terre dévasté. Il mange peu, quand on veut le faire entrer dans la cabine, il résiste. Ils ont fini par abandonner l'idée de le faire entrer. Il tient toujours sa valise d'une main et de l'autre un collier, un collier avec une clé.

Une sangle entoure sa valise comme si dedans, il y avait des biens précieux. Pourtant, il n'y a que quelques vêtements usagés, une photographie, un foulard rouge et un petit livre abîmé. C'est là tout ce qu'il a pu apporter. Rien d'autre, mais ça lui suffit.

Eren est monté à bord avec un nombre infini d'autres gens semblables à lui, des hommes et des femmes qui ont tout perdu, que l'on a regroupés à la hâte et qui se sont laissé faire.

Six semaines. Six semaines sur ce bateau à rester à l'arrière. Ils arrivent enfin. Eren ne connaît pas ce pays mais il le déteste déjà. Rien ne seras comme avant et il le sait. Parfois il murmure une chanson. La chanson que sa mère lui chantait autrefois. Quand il la chante, il se souvient. Il se souvient des paysages, des matins lumineux, la brume bleue qui descend des montagnes vers le soir, à la façon d'un châle qui glisse doucement sur des épaules.

Il jette un dernier regard vers l'horizon. Il en est maintenant certain. Il reviendra et vengera sa famille. Il ne veut pas descendre du bateau. Quitter le bateau c'est quitter vraiment ce qui le rattache encore à sa terre. Deux femmes alors le mènent avec de gestes doux vers le quai, comme s'il était malade. Tout le monde devait le prendre pour un fou de toute façon. Il fait très froid et le ciel est couvert. Eren respire l'air du pays nouveau. Rien. Il ne sent rien. Un pays sans odeur. Il fredonne la chanson, comme pour se rassurer. Il n'est pas seul sur le quai, ils sont des centaines comme lui. Il y a des vieux et des jeunes, attendant avec leurs maigres effets personnelles à leurs côté. Ils attendent dans le froid qu'on leur dise où aller. Aucun ne se parle. Ils sont tous commes des statues...mais qui respire.

Une des femmes qui l'avait "aidé" à descendre du bateau revient vers lui. Elle lui fait signe de la suivre. Il ne comprend pas ses mots mais il comprend ses gestes. Elle lui sourit mais Eren n'a pas envie de lui rendre son sourire. Il reste de marbre. Il regarde la clé qui se trouve dans sa main. Elle était à son père. C'était la clé de la cave où il n'était d'ailleurs, jamais allé. Sa mère était morte et son père avait disparu dans la guerre qui fait rage au pays depuis des années déjà. Ils étaient partis un matin travailler dans les rizières et le soir, ils n'étaient pas revenus. Il a couru comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il est arrivé essouflé et épuisé à la rizière. L'image resterait à jamais dans sa tête. Ce n'était plus qu'un trou immense, et clapotant, avec sur un côté du cratère un cadavre de buffle éventré, son joug brisé en deux comme un brin de paille. Ce qui avait le plus marqué le jeune homme, c'était le corps de sa mère. Séparé en deux partis. Le bas de son corps était séparé du reste. Comme si un géant l'avait pris et l'avait brisé pour ensuite la dévorée. Cette pensée lui donna la nausée. Le corps de son père n'était pas là, il était introuvable, comme s'il s'était eclipsé à jamais. Un collier avec une clé était par terre. C'était donc tout ce qui restait de lui? Il le prit et parti.

Quand il y repense, il sent les larmes montées. Il serre la poignée de sa valise et suit la femme tandis que son visage luit sous la pluie.

Parvenus dans une pièce bruyante, la femme lui désigne une place. Elle lui fait asseoir. Il y a des tables, des chaises. C'est très grand. Pour l'instant, ils sont presque seuls mais un peu plus tard tous ceux du bateau arrivent dans la salle et s'installent. Il y en a déjà un trop bruyant qui l'énerve au plus haut point. Il se dit que son nom doit être Jean puisqu'un autre gars avec beaucoup de taches de rousseurs le surnomme ainsi. Il a envie de lui dire de se taire. Cet imbécile dit qu'il va rester ici, en sécurité. Qu'il va se la couler douce pendant que les autres se font tuer là-bas, alors qu'Eren lui, ne souhaite que venger ses amis et sa famille. Il veut y retourner et tous les tuer. Comment ce "Jean" faisait pour être aussi heureux alors que d'autres mourraient? C'était dégueulasse.

On leur sert à manger une soupe, il ne veut pas manger mais une femme lui fait comprendre qu'il le faut. Elle commence à lui taper sur les nerfs mais il fini par se dire qu'elle a raison. À contrecœur, il mange.

Il n'oublieras jamais la saveur de cette soupe. La soupe est pour lui, comme l'air de la ville. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'odeur, pas vraiment de goût. Il n'a jamais goûté de soupe comme celle-ci, elle ne lui rappelait rien. Elle entre dans sa bouche et dans son corps et c'est soudain tout l'inconnu de sa vie nouvelle qui vient en lui.

Il s'apprête à partir mais aperçoit le "Jean" se vanter du fait qu'il a réussi à partir. Il se moquait de ceux qui avaient été trop faibles pour être capable de s'enfuir à temps. Il ne pu se retenir et le coup de poing parti tout seul. L'homme le regarda, heberlué, ne comprenant pas encore tout à fait ce qui venais de se passer.

\- Comment peux-tu?! Des gens meurt là-bas et toi, tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne, tu vas te terrer dans ton coin et tu oses le dire aussi simplement?!

Il se relève et le coince entre la table et lui. Ne laissant pas beaucoup de chances à Eren de s'en tirer.

\- hey, qu'est-ce que t'as? T'es pas bien dans ta tête? Désolé si je veux vivre moi!

Il avait toujours eu le don de se mettre dans la merde.

\- Moi je vais défendre mon pays, je vais tuer tous ceux qui ont anéanti ma vie!

\- ...t'es vraiment un suicidaire. Tête brûlée.

Et c'est une face de cheval qui me dit ça?!

Maintenant ils criaient et tous les gens autours les regardaient. Ils étaient très proches d'arriver à une bagarre mais un grand blond et un gars aux taches de rousseur interrompirent leur querelle.

La femme se dépêcha de l'amener au dortoir. Sûrement de crainte qu'ils recommencent. L'endroit est propre et spacieux. Il y avait déjà des gens. Un grand brun, un petit crâne rasé et le blond musclé de tout à l'heure. Apparemment ils sont là depuis trois semaines. Ils ont leurs propres habitudes et ont pris leurs aises. Leurs noms étaient Bertolt, Reiner et Conny. Deux des garçons venaient du même village. Ils ont l'air sympa mais il n'a pas vraiment envie de leurs parler, il n'a pas envie de parler tout court.

Conny essaye de lui parler mais Eren coupe court au discours en faisant une sorte de cocon avec sa couverture. En gros, il s'est foutu de la gueule du pauvre gars qui essayait seulement de communiquer. Les trois chuchotent par la suite. Sûrement pour parler de son "comportement bizarre". Reiner et Bertolt décident de se rasseoir à leurs places, n'essayant pas plus de lui parler. Après quelques minutes, il décide de sortir de son cocon pour ouvrir sa valise et regarder quelques instants la photo. Il enlève le collier de son cou et la regarde, il fini par le remettre et se couche tout habillé, tenant dans sa main la poignée de sa valise. Il ferme les yeux, oublie les gars qui se sont mis en cercle pour discuter. Il ferme les yeux et s'endort en songeant aux parfums de sa mère et à celui de son pays natal.

* * *

ceci était une intro d'environ 1000 mots :3 on va voir Livai pour la première fois dans le deuxième chapitre :3 j'aime les reviews 8D


	2. Le banc

la suite a déjà été écrite, me disant que personne allait lire si ils lisaient que le premier chapitre que même moi je trouve un peu chiant :3 en tout cas, voilà la suite!

* * *

Des jours passent. Eren ne quitte pas le dortoir. Il consacre son temps à dessiner des portraits de sa famille. Bon, ce n'est pas le plus talentueux dans ce domaine mais il a toujours aimé dessiner et en plus il ne veut pas sortir. Les autres le regardent et parfois se moquent de lui, mais sans oser le faire à haute voix. Il commence à s'ennuyer sérieusement ici. Eren se fou de ce que pense les autres de lui. Souvent, il chante la chanson. Elle le rassure.

La femme du premier jour, celle qu'il a surnommée en lui-même la femme du quai, vient chaque matin apporter des provisions et s'enquérir de la santé de tous. Une jeune fille l'accompagne, elle sait la langue du pays. Elle sert d'interprète.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore sorti? Pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas? Il faut prendre l'air!

Il dit non, en silence. Il n'ose pas avouer qu'il a peur de sortir, d'aller dans cette ville inconnue, dans ce pays inconnu, peur de croiser des hommes et des femmes dont il ne connaît pas les visages et ne comprend pas la langue. Pourtant, autrefois il était très curieux.

La femme le regarde, se tourne vers l'autre femme et lui parle un long moment dans une autre langue. Il ne comprend rien alors il attend. Elle décide de se retourner vers Eren.

\- Vous êtes pâle comme une fantôme...vous devriez sortir dehors!

Eren pensa que la femme était stupide. Si c'était une raison pour le convaincre alors c'était raté! Mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui le dérange. Il n'aime pas les fantômes. Il y en a déjà trop qui viennent le tourmenter dans ses nuits. Il promet de sortir demain s'il ne fait pas trop froid.

\- Le froid ici c'est comme la pluie chaude du pays. Il faudra vous y habituer, dit la jeune fille avant de partir avec la femme du quai.

Le lendemain pour la première fois, il sort du dortoir et retrouve le dehors. Il y a du vent, un vent qui vient de la mer et dépose un peu de sels sur les lèvres. L'adolescent passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour y prendre le goût du sel. Il a revêtu tous les vêtements que la femme du quai lui as donnés le lendemain de son arrivée.

Il a sur lui une chemise, trois pulls, un manteau de laine, un imperméable, ainsi qu'un bonnet à rabats. Il ressemble ainsi à une sorte de gros épouvantail boursouflé.

\- Ne te perd pas! La ville est grande! , lui ont lancés les autres réfugiées de son âge, en disant les autres réfugiés de son âge, il vise surtout Jean qui lui fait un sourire innocent qui lui donne de fortes envies meurtrières

Il lui jeta un regard noir et tourna la tête

\- Attention à ce qu'on ne te vole pas ton collier! Repris Jean

Ils ont alors tous ri, parce que tout le monde savait qu'il tenait à cet objet qui paraît si insignifiant. Une fois, il y en a un qui avait voulu y toucher. Il avait automatiquement réagi et l'avait envoyé valser dans la pièce.

Il sortit de la pièce, tétanisé à l'idée de se faire voler son bien le plus précieux. Eren a marché droit devant lui, en ne changeant jamais de trottoir. Il s'est dit que s'il ne changeait jamais de trottoir, et ne traversait aucune route, il ne pourrait pas se perdre. Il lui suffirait de revenir sur ses pas pour retrouver l'immeuble du dortoir. Alors il marche doit devant lui, en tenant la clé fermement dans sa main -comme ça, elle sera pas volé- . Le froid colore ses joues qui dépassent des lainages. Ses yeux pleurent, le froid fait venir les larmes qu'il laisse couler sur son visage. Il ne tente pas vraiment de les essuyer, il s'en tape (j'ai eu très envie de mettre il s'en bat les couilles mais je me suis ravisé).

Il avance sur le trottoir sans vraiment regarder la ville, trop occupé à sa marche même. La femme du quai et la jeune fille interprète ont eu raison. C'est vrai que cela fait du bien de bouger un peu, de marcher. Il marche ainsi, un long moment, se rendant à peine compte qu'il repasse sans cesse devant l'immeuble du dortoir, car ne quittant jamais le même trottoir, sa promenade circulaire lui fait simplement faire le tour d'un grand pâté de maisons.

Au bout d'une heure environ, il se sent fatigué et s'assoit sur un banc, face à un parc qui est de l'autre côté de la rue. Il prend dans sa poche une enveloppe dans laquelle il a glissé du riz cuit. Il met le riz dans sa bouche et commence à le mâcher. Il laisse ensuite aller ses yeux tout autour de lui.

Rien ne ressemble à ce qu'il connaît. C'est comme de venir au monde une deuxième fois. Passent des voitures qu'il n'a jamais vues, en nombre incalculable, dans un ballet fluide et réglé. Sur les trottoirs, les hommes et les femmes marchent très vite, comme si leur survie en dépendait. Aucun n'est en guenilles. Aucun ne mendie. Personne ne fait attention à personne. Il y a aussi beaucoup de magasins. Leurs vitrines larges et spacieuse débordent de marchandises dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Regarder cela lui donne le tournis.

Il repense à son village comme on pense à un songe qu'on a fait et dont on ne sait plus très bien s'il est vraiment un songe ou une réalité perdue. Au village, il n'y avait qu'une rue. Une seule. Le sol était de terre battue. Quand la pluie tombait, violente et droite, la rue devenait un ruisseau furieux dans lequel les enfants se coursaient en riant. Lui aussi avait fait parti de ces enfants autrefois. Lorsqu'il faisait sec, les cochons y dormaient en se vautrant dans la poussière tandis que les chiens s'y poursuivaient en aboyant. Au village, tout le monde se connaissait, et chacun en se croisant se saluait. Il y avait en tout 12 familles, et chacune de ces familles savait l'histoire des autres, pouvait nommer les grands-parents, les aïeux, les cousins, connaissait les biens que les uns et les autres possédaient. Le village en somme était comme une grande et unique famille, répartie dans des maisons dressées sur des pilotis, et sous lesquelles les poules et les canards fouillaient le sol et caquetaient. L'adolescent se rend compte que lorsqu'il parle en lui-même du village, c'est au passé qu'il le fait. Cela lui pince le cœur. Il sent vraiment son cœur se pincer, alors il pose fortement sa main sur sa poitrine à la place du cœur, pour faire cesser le pincement.

Eren n'a pas froid sur le banc. Penser au village, même au passé, c'est un peu y être encore, alors qu'il sait qu'il n'en reste rien, que toutes les maisons ont été brûlées et détruites, que tous les animaux sont morts, chiens, cochons, canards, poules ainsi que la plupart des hommes, et que ceux qui ont survécu sont partis aux quatre coins du monde, comme lui l'a fait. Il relève le col de son imperméable et caresse la clé qui se trouve toujours dans sa main. Il reste paisible juste à temps qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose.

Il n'est plus seul sur le banc.

* * *

Il revenait de sa journée de travail. Encore une fois, sa journée avait été épuisante. Il avait l'impression d'être un baby-sitter avec Hanji qui foutait n'importe quoi, Auruo qui passait son temps à l'imiter et Petra qui passait son temps à réprimander son (mauvais) sosie. Erwin aussi des fois lui tapait sur les nerfs. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le silence. Complet. Plutôt la tranquillité parce que s'il pensait avoir le silence dans cette ville, c'est qu'il serait temps d'aller dans un asile de fous. Il marchait sur le trottoir avec une destination précise en tête. Le banc face au parc. Il aimait cette place et y allait tous les jours, sauf le dimanche. En fait, le fait qu'il aimait cette place n'était qu'une raison parmis tant d'autres. Il est maintenant proche de sa destination et remarque -dur de ne pas remarquer- un gamin assis dessus. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il y avait une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux qui transperça le cœur de l'homme. Il décida de s'asseoir sur SON banc et d'observer l'inconnu à ses côtés. Il avait l'air absorbé par quelque chose qui se trouvait dans sa main. Cela prit du temps au morveux pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui le fixait à côté de lui. Le gamin recula instinctivement avant de se mettre à le détailler. Ce qu'il avait fait lui-même quelques minutes plus tôt. Par contre, il n'avait pas remarqué que les yeux du jeune étaient si captivant...

* * *

Eren voit très bien que l'homme le regarde. Il doit assurément être plus vieux que lui. Il est plus petit mais dégage une énergie...puissante. Il a les cheveux noirs et des yeux gris acier. Eren doit bien l'avouer, cet homme a beaucoup de charme. Il porte moins de vêtements. Sans doute est-il plus habitué à ce froid?

\- Pas chaud, hein?

L'homme souffle sur ses mains, prend un paquet de cigarettes dans une de ses poches, tape sur le fond avec un geste précis qui fait jaillir une cigarette. Il tend le paquet à Eren, qui fait non de la tête.

\- T'as raisons gamin, dit l'homme, je devrais arrêter..mais avec tout ce qu'on devrait arrêter!

Il met la cigarette entre ses lèvres, d'un geste simple et doux. Il l'allume, en aspire longuement la première bouffée, ferme les yeux.

\- c'est tout de même bon, finit-il par murmurer.

Eren ne comprend rien à ce que dit celui qui vient de s'asseoir. Pour autant, il sent que les paroles ne sont pas hostiles.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, tu y es déjà venu avant?, reprend l'adulte.

Mais il ne semble pas attendre de réponse. Il aspire la fumée de sa cigarette, comme s'il en goûtait chaque bouffée. Il continue à parler, sans vraiment regarder Eren.

\- moi je viens presque tous les jours. Ce n'est pas que c'est très joli, mais l'endroit me plaît, il me rappelle des souvenirs.

Il se tait, jette un coup d'œil à la clé que tient Eren dans sa main, puis il regarde le garçon engoncé dans ses couches de vêtements, et revient ensuite sur la clé

\- Je peux la prendre? (Pour la regarder de plus près), il joint le geste à la parole, montrant la clé du doigt et relevant le menton d'un air interrogatif. Eren comprend, ou plutôt croit comprendre.

\- Elle appartenait à mon père..., dit Eren croyant que l'homme demandait d'où venait la clé

L'autre le regarda. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que le garçon disait. Sûrement disait-il qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'un inconnu la prenne. Il décide de regarder l'heure et se rend compte qu'il devrait rentrer.

\- Mon nom, c'est Livaï, il se pointe en même temps de prononcer ces mots et répètent Livaï plusieurs fois, et toi, c'est quoi ton nom gamin?, il pointe le "gamin" et celui-ci comprend, correctement cette fois-ci.

\- Eren, dit-il un peu gêné

Il serre la main que Livaï lui tend. Elle est douce et froide.

\- Eren...eh bien...salut gamin, dit le nain

Eren sent son cœur battre plus fort que la normale. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Sûrement parce que cela fait trop longtemps que personne n'a prononcé son nom. Il aime comment Livaï prononce son nom, il voudrait qu'il continue à le dire. Encore et toujours.

Le soleil perce les nuages. Ce qui n'empêche pas le ciel de rester d'un gris qui s'ouvre sur des trouées blanches, à des hauteurs, vertigineuses. La fumée de Livaï semble vouloir rejoindre le ciel. Elle s'échappe de ses lèvres, puis monte très vite. Parfois, il la souffle par les narines. Eren pense alors aux naseaux des buffles, aux feux aussi, allumés dans la forêt le soir afin d'éloigner les bêtes sauvages, et qui se consument avec lenteur durant les heures de la nuit.

\- Mes deux amis sont morts, dit Livaï en écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette sur le trottoir avec le talon de sa chaussure., Cela fait deux mois. Deux mois, c'est à la fois long, et très court aussi. Je ne sais plus au juste mesurer le temps. J'ai beau me dire, deux mois, deux mois, c'est-à-dire huit semaines, c'est-à-dire cinquante-six jours, cela ne représente plus rien pour moi.

Il reprend son paquet de cigarettes, en tend de nouveau à Eren, qui refuse encore, en souriant, puis il la glisse entre ses lèvres, l'allume, tire la première bouffée, les yeux clos.

\- Ils travaillaient en face, dans le parc. Les deux tenaient un manège, vous avez déjà dû le voir, forcément, des petits chevaux en bois verni un manège à l'ancienne, il n'y en a plus guère.

L'homme se tait. Il fume en silence. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé autant. Il se vidait de toute la peine qu'il avait gardé lui. Il n'en revenait pas. Il disait tout à un gamin qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qui ne comprenait sûrement pas. Il s'en foutait, il se sentait moins lourd.

Eren attend que la voix reprenne. Sans qu'il sache le sens des mots de cet homme qui est à côté de lui depuis quelques minutes, il se rend compte qu'il aime entendre sa voix, la profondeur de cette voix, sa force grave. Peut-être d'ailleurs aime-t-il entendre cette voix parce que précisément il ne peut comprendre les mots qu'elle prononce, et qu'ainsi il est sûr qu'ils ne le blesseront pas, qu'ils ne lui diront pas ce qu'il ne veut pas entendre, qu'ils ne poseront pas de questions douloureuses, qu'ils ne viendront pas dans le passé pour l'exhumer avec violence et le jeter à ses pieds comme une dépouille sanglante. Il regarde son voisin tout en serrant la clé dans sa main.

\- Tu as déjà sans doute eu des amis. En fait ce serait bizarre que tu n'en ai pas eu. Je ne sais pas si tu en as perdu., reprend Livaï, mais tu dois me comprendre. Je les attendais toujours sur ce banc. Ils fermaient leur manège à cinq heures en hiver et sept heures en été. Je les voyais de l'autre côté de la rue, quand ils sortaient du parc. Ils étaient heureux ensemble. Ils me faisaient des signes de la main. Moi aussi, avant, je leur en faisais un.

Il se tourne vers Eren et le regarde avec un visage sans émotion. Le visage n'a pas d'émotions, mais ses yeux par contre les montre.

\- je dois vraiment t'ennuyer. Je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas encore décidé de foutre le camp.

Livaï a posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Eren. Geste qu'il ne faisait habituellement jamais. L'adolescent sent, au travers de nombreuses couches de vêtements, l'étreinte de la main, qui s'attarde un peu. Il n'ose plus faire un geste. Soudain, une idée lui traverse l'esprit, comme une lame. Et si cet homme voulait lui voler sa clé comme lui disaient les autres du dortoir? Il tremble. Sert son collier très fort contre lui. Son visage doit trahir sa peur car Livaï se rend compte que quelque chose vient de se produire. Il enlève la main de l'épaule, se reprenant et se disant que de toute façon, il ne mettait jamais sa main sur l'épaule des gens, c'était sale.

\- Je parle, je parle. Je devrais arrêter. C'est que je ne parle pas très souvent, à part pour insulter une binoclarde débile. Je vais y aller.

Et il se lève, aussitôt, le cœur d'Eren bat moins vite, se calme. Un sourire revient sur son visage et ses mains desserrent leur étreinte sur le collier. Il s'en veut automatiquement d'avoir eu un mauvais sentiment à l'égard de cet homme dont le visage est tout à la fois blasé mais chaleureux.

\- Au revoir, gamin. Peut-être à un autre jour...peut-être!

Eren reste figé sur le banc. Il ne comprend pas les mots mais sait qu'il va partir. Il aurait pourtant voulu rester encore un peu plus encore avec lui. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Il le voit s'éloigner jusqu'au moment où Livaï se perd dans la foule, une foule calme, sans cris, sans heurts, qui va, souple et noueuse comme un gros serpent de mer.

* * *

évidemment, j'ai changé la vrai histoire parce que sinon ç'aurait été trop bizarre :3 donc voilà, c'est fait...je demande votre avis, je continue lui ou je fais le troisième chapitre de Tu m'excuseras avant?


	3. cigarette

Hello :3 la suite...oui la suite...elle est là je vous jure ne m'en voulez pas de l'avoir négligé x) ne m'en voulez pas pour les erreurs x) je pouvais poster genre..lundi? mais je devais aller sur l'ordi pour poster et j'avais trop la flemme de serait-ce que d'ouvrir l'ordi...

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Taibaka**: merci~ ouais ouais même si j'ai pris un peu (beaucoup) mon temps voilà la suite

**Guest**: eh bien merci c:

* * *

Le lendemain, Eren sort du dortoir à la même heure. Il s'est vêtu comme la veille. Jean et les autres se moquèrent une fois de plus de lui. Comme d'habitude, il s'en foutait. Bertolt et Reiner sont trop occupé dans une partie de cartes pour faire attention à lui. Il les a déjà vu se disputer parce l'un accusait l'autre. Le ton monte. Les jetons et les pièces volent. Puis tout se calme et ils reparlent de leur enfance commune. Eren pense qu'ils sont un peu étranges.

Le matin, le dortoir est calme car plusieurs ont décidé de retourner à l'école pour apprendre la langue. Pour se fondre dans la masse de gens qui se trouvent dans ce pays. Il trouve ça un peu décevant. Les autres enfants de son âge commence à s'accaparer la ville. Ils reviennent avec des mots que lui ne comprend pas, qu'il ne veut pas comprendre. D'autres s'en vont prendre des denrées qu'ils sont allés chercher au bureau des réfugiés. Il y a aussi ceux qui prépare le repas. Eren ne participe pas. Il n'en a pas envie, de toute façon tout le monde le prend pour un fou donc ça ne changerait pas vraiment la donne.

Ses compagnons de chambre ont pris la responsabilité de lui préparer à manger comme s'il était un vieux sénile. Ses coéquipiers se doivent de le nourrir. Il le sait. Il le sait bien qu'ils n'agissent pas ainsi par bonté ou amour. D'ailleurs, quand l'un lui apporte le bol de nourriture, il lui fait la moue qui ne le trompe pas. Il pose le bol, tourne le dos et s'éloigne sans rien dire.

Il n'a jamais faim. S'il était seul il ne mangerait assurément pas. S'il n'avait pas autant envie de venger sa famille, il ne serait peut-être même pas là, dans ce pays qui n'est pas le sien. Il serait resté dans son pays. Il n'aurait pas quitté les ruines de son village. Mais il savait que sa mère n'aurait pas voulu cela. Il se serait non seulement senti coupable mais aussi lâche. Alors aussi se force-t-il à manger bien que la nourriture dans sa bouche lui semble du carton et lorsqu'il l'avale, il ressent comme une nausée. Eren marche sur le trottoir avec precaution. La clé toujours dans sa main.

Il avance en faisant des petits pas. Il fait aussi froid que la veille mais les nombreux habits le protègent. Seuls ses yeux, sa bouche et le bout de son nez s'engourdissent sous la morsure de l'air. La foule est toujours aussi nombreuse. Où peuvent-ils donc aller tous ces gens? Eren n'ose pas vraiment les regarder. Il laisse ses yeux baissés vers le sol. De temps à autre simplement, il les relève et voit alors des visages, un océan de visages, venir vers lui, le dépasser, le frôler, mais aucun ne fait attention à lui. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait juste avant d'avoir une main inconnue sur son magnifique derrière. Eren se retourne vivement prêt à frapper la personne, mais rien, toujours l'océan de visages. Comment pourrait-il savoir qui l'avait touché alors qu'il y a autant de personnes? Il se sentit angoissé. Il continua de marcher jetant parfois des petits regards derrière lui pour être bien sûr de ne pas être suivi par un pervers.

Toutes ces femmes, tous ces hommes, Eren n'en a jamais vu autant. Il y avait si peu d'habitants au village. Parfois, bien sûr, il allait au marché de la petite ville du district mais là encore il connaissait tout le monde. Les paysans qui venaient y vendre leurs marchandises, ou bien en acheter, vivaient dans d'autres villages pareils au sien, entre rizières et forêts, sur le flanc des montagnes dont on ne voyait que rarement les sommets car ils étaient souvent empanachés de brume. Des liens de parenté plus ou moins lointains, des mariages, des cousinages, les reliaient les uns aux autres.

On parlait beaucoup sur le marché. On riait, on se disait des nouvelles, les morts et les contes. On pouvait s'asseoir sur les tabourets d'un des petits restaurants ambulants pour y manger une soupe au liseron, ou bien un gâteau de riz gluant. Les jeunes (Eren inclu) regardaient les filles qui rougissaient soudainement et se parlaient alors à l'oreille en roulant des yeux.

En se rappelant, les larmes aux yeux lui revienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait donc pour retrouver son pays? Tout, absolument tout. Il tenta d'oublier en fredonnant la chanson qui lui avait donné le courage de vivre. Avant qu'elle ne parte travailler, sa mère lui avait chanté, sûrement s'attendait-elle à mourir, elle aussi. Sûrement savait-elle que la mort des gens du village était proche.

«_Ne regarde pas en arrière_

_Ils ne reviendront pas_

_N'aie pas peur_

_C'est à maintes reprises_

_Une fois encore_

_Je suis caché dans ma chambre_

_Les temps de paix nous ont rendu aveugle_

_Maintenant les temps de paix sont révolus_»

Les mots viennent sur les lèvres d'Eren, même si la chanson est triste, les paroles sont comme un baume qui adoucit ses lèvres minces et craquelés dû au temps froid ainsi que son âme. La chanson lui fait du bien. Il en oublie le froid et les gens. Il marche. À petites foulées. Comme s'il glissait sur le sol. Voilà déjà deux fois qu'il fait le tour du pâté de maisons, et il sent la fatigue le gagner. L'air froid vient dans sa gorge et lui donne une sensation de brûlure, mais il se surprend à songer qu'au fond ce n'est pas si désagréable.

Par contre, lorsqu'il respire, il ne rencontre rien. Ce pays décidément ne sent rien, rien de familier ni de doux. Pourtant, la mer n'est pas loin. Eren le sait. Il revoit encore le bateau sur lequel il est arrivé, le grand port bordé de grues immenses qui piochaient dans le ventre lourd des cargos comme pour les dépecer. Mais il a beau respirer, fermer les yeux et respirer encore, il ne sent pas l'odeur de la mer, ce mélange de chaleur, de salaison et de poisson abandonné au soleil qui est la seule odeur de mer qu'il ait jamais connue, le jour où il lui a fallu aller jusqu'à la côte, à deux jours de marche du village, pour y rechercher une vieille tante à demi folle qui avait fini par s'y égarer.

Aujourd'hui, Eren est orphelin, et fatigué. Le pays inconnu l'épuise. La mort l'épuise. Elle l'a tété comme les chevreaux avides le font avec leur mère, et que celle-ci se couche sur le flanc parce qu'elle n'en peut plus. La mort lui a tout pris. Il n'a plus rien. Il est à des milliers de kilomètres d'un village qui n'existe plus, à des milliers de kilomètres de sépultures orphelines de corps morts à quelques pas d'elles. Il est à des milliers de jours d'une vie qui fut jadis belle et délicieuse.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Eren vient de poser la main sur le banc en face du Parc. Celui où la veille il s'était reposé. Celui où cet homme mince, blasé et beau lui avait parlé et avait mis la main sur son épaule. Il s'assoit et soudain lui revient le souvenir de cet homme, de sa bouche qui paraissait dévorer les cigarettes, de ses yeux à la fois froid et plein de vie, de la mélodie de sa voix qui prononçait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas et le souvenir du poids de sa main également lorsqu'il la posa sur l'épaule et qu'il tressaillit de peur, avant de se sentir honteux d'avoir ainsi réagi.

Oui,c'était bien là, se dit Eren tandis qu'il s'assoit sur le banc. Il regarde la place vide qu'i côté de lui et son cœur se met à battre de nouveau fort en pensant que l'inconnu pourrait très bien revenir. Il l'espérait du moins.

Le jeune homme pense à toutes sorte de choses. Assis sur ce banc qui est devenu, en l'espace de deux jours seulement, un petit endroit familier, un morceau de bois flotté auquel il se serait accroché au beau milieu d'un large torrent, tourbillonnant et bizarre.

\- Salut gamin.

Eren sursaute. Debout à côté de lui se tient l'homme de taille petite qui lui avait parlé la veille. Eren lui sourit.

\- Livaï, tu te souviens?, Reprend l'homme en regardant Eren dans les yeux.

Eren ne comprend pas mais tend ses deux mains vers celle de l'homme tout en disant «bonjour» dans sa langue à lui.

\- Hm? J'imagine que tu te souviens alors.

Eren sourit toujours. Il ne pensait pas revoir l'homme. Celui lui fait plaisir. C'est comme de retrouver un signe sur un chemin alors qu'on est perdu dans la forêt, que l'on tourne et tourne depuis des jours, sans rien reconnaître. Il se pousse un peu pour faire comprendre à l'homme qu'il peut s'asseoir et celui-ci le fait, Il s'assoit. Aussitôt, il fouille dans ses poches, en sort un paquet de cigarettes, le tend à Eren.

\- Toujours pas? Tu as raison.

Et il en glisse une entre ses lèvres qu'il a minces et fatiguées. Eren se dit, des lèvres fatiguées, cela ne veut rien dire, mais pourtant c'est cela. On dirait que les lèvres de l'homme sont fatiguées, fatiguées d'une tristesse insoluble et poisseuse.

Livaï allume la cigarette, qui grésille dans l'air froid. Il ferme les yeux, tire la première bouffée et sourit. Il est extrêmement beau quand il sourit. Il semble plus paisible. Il secoue la tête,comme pour un assentiment.

\- Regarde-les courir. , Dit soudain le fumeur en désignent la foule, tandis que la fumée de sa cigarette, capricieuse, s'enroule à son visage et lui fait plisser les yeux.

Eren regarde lui aussi, attendant qu'il se remette à parler.

\- Ils sont si pressés d'y arriver... Et arriver où? Je me le demande... Là où on ira tous un jour. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser lorsque je les vois comme ça...

Il laisse tomber à terre son mégot de cigarette dont la braise rouge éclabousse le sol de quelques étoiles qui s'éteignent très vite. Avec son talon il écrase soigneusement son mégot. Ne restent plus qu'une trace noirâtre de cendres, de fins débris de tabac et de papier qui absorbent bien vite l'humidité du sol et bougent alors un peu, comme dans un dernier râle.

\- T'as remarqué qu'ils vont presque tous dans le même sens?, Reprend Livaï tout en glissant déjà une nouvelle cigarette entre ses lèvres, l'allumant avec un briquet dont la flamme est si faible qu'elle peine à embraser le tabac.

Eren est de nouveau bercé par la voix de cet homme inconnu, inconnu malgré tout un peu moins que la veille, et qui lui parle sans qu'il puisse saisir un seul mot de ce qu'il dit.

Parfois, un peu de la fumée de sa cigarette atteint les narines de l'adolescent et il se surprend à respirer cette fumée, à la faire entrer le plus possible en lui. Ce n'est pas vraiment que la fumée soit agréable, celle des cigarettes des autres dans le dortoir est affreuse, mais celle-ci est différente, elle a une bonne odeur, un parfum, le premier que le pays nouveau lui donne.

Il regarde le Parc , de l'autre côté de la rue. On voit des mères accompagnées de nombreux enfants y entrer. On devine plus loin des bassins, de grands arbres, ce qui semble être des cages aussi, peut-être destinées à de grands animaux, peut-être à des animaux du pays d'Eren. Et lui soudain songe que c'est là son sort, qu'il est dans une immense cage, sans barreaux ni gardien et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais en sortir.

L'homme plus vieux voyant que le petit (pas en taille) fixe l'entrée du Parc, pointe son doigt pour le désigner.

\- Là-bas c'est un autre monde, les gens ne courent plus. Il n'y a que les enfants qui courent, mais eux, ce n'est pas pareil, ils courent en riant. Rien à voir. Tu devrais voir leurs sourires quand ils sont sur les chevaux de bois d'Isabelle. Et pourtant, un manège, ce n'est rien qu'un cercle qui tourne quand on y pense. Son métier à elle et Farlan, c'était de donner de la joie aux gamins bruyants.

Lorsque Livaï parle, Eren l'écoute très attentivement et le regarde, comme s'il comprenait tout et ne voulait rien perdre du sens des mots. Ce que sent l'adolescent, c'est que le ton de la voix de l'homme indique la tristesse, une mélancolie profonde, une sorte de blessure que la voix souligne, qu'elle accompagne au-delà des mots et du langage, quelque chose qui la traverse comme la sève traverse l'arbre sans qu'on la voie.

Et soudain, sans vraiment qu'il ait réfléchi, et s'étonnant de son geste Eren pose sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Livaï, comme celui-ci l'avait fait la veille et en même temps il le regarde en lui souriant. L'autre lui rend un regard doux.

-Je parle je parle..avec Isabelle et Farlan je parlais beaucoup. C'est étrange, beaucoup disent que je ne suis pas bavard et froid.

Il reste un moment silencieux, le temps de laisser tomber un mégot à terre, de l'écraser toujours avec la même application, de prendre une nouvelle cigarette, de l'allumer, de fermer les yeux, de savourer la première bouffée.

\- Le manège était pour eux un peu comme leur enfant. L'enfant qu'ils n'ont jamais pu avoir.

L'homme mince a les yeux qui brillent très fort. Sans doute le froid, ou la fumée de la cigarette, pense Eren.

\- Ils ne voulaient pas rester ici, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, on n'a jamais aimé cette ville. Je ne sais pas si tu l'aimes, mais nous trois, on n'a jamais pu la supporter. Alors ils pensaient trouver une petite maison, et la mienne à côté, dans l'arrière pays. Dans un village, n'importe lequel, au milieu des champs, près des forêts, d'une rivière, un petit village si ça existe encore, où tout le monde se serait connu et dit bonjour. Pas comme ici. C'était ça notre rêve...tu pars déjà gamin?

Eren s'est levé. Il vient de se rendre compte qu'il est tard et qu'il a faim. Il sait qu'il lui faut rentrer mais hésite, détruit par l'idée de quitter l'inconnu qui fume. Livaï le regarde avec étonnement et tristesse. Le gamin comprend qu'il est surpris, et déçu aussi sans doute. Le plus vieux soupire bruyamment.

\- Eh bien, au revoir morveux

Il se lève et regarde Eren qui lui, hésitait toujours à le quitter. Il met sa main sur l'épaule du petit (toujours pas en taille), lourdement, avec chaleur.

Eren sourit. C'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

* * *

Quand il arrive au dortoir, la femme du quai est là, qui l'attend, avec la jeune interprète. Elles étaient inquiètes de ne pas le voir rentrer. C'est ce que lui dit la fille. Eren explique sa promenade. Il parle aussi du banc mais ne parle pas de l'homme qui s'y trouve. Elles sont rassurées. La femme du quai lui fait demander si tout va bien, s'il a besoin de quelques chose. Eren s'apprête à dire non, mais il se ravise et demande à la fille s'il a droit à des cigarettes. Oui, il voudrait bien des cigarettes.

-Je ne savais pas que vous fumiez, Dit la jeune fille. Et elle traduit.

La femme du quai écoute tout en lui souriant. C'est d'accord, il aura un paquet de cigarettes par jour. Quand elles s'apprêtent à partir, soudain, la femme du quai s'entretient longuement avec la traductrice. Celle-ci approuve de temps à autre. Elle se tourne vers Eren et lui dit:

-Vous ne pourrez pas toujours rester ici, dans le dortoir. C'est une solution passagère. Le bureau des réfugiés va bientôt examiner votre cas, comme il le fait pour tous. Vous verrez des personnes qui vous poseront des questions, un médecin aussi. Je serais là avec vous. Ensuite, ils proposeront quelque chose de définitif et un lieu sera trouvé où vous pourrez être plus tranquille. Tout ira bien.

Eren a écouté la fille. Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire, alors il ne dit rien. Il n'ose pas. Il n'ose pas lui dire que malgré les autres, il se sent plutôt bien dans ce dortoir. Au lieu de tout cela, il pose une question, une seule: il demande à la fille comment on dit bonjour dans la langue de ce pays. La jeune interprète le lui dit. Il répète le mot plusieurs fois pour l'encrer dans sa mémoire. Il ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, les deux femmes le regardent en souriant. Elles sont près de la porte et lui tendent la main. Eren serre leurs mains et va ensuite vers l'angle du dortoir qui lui est alloué.

Les autres mangent en cercle à dix mètres de lui. La plupart lui tournent le dos et de temps à autre jettent un œil vers lui, puis reviennent à leur nourriture qu'ils avalent goulûment. Près du matelas Eren trouve un bol de riz, une soupe au vermicelle et un morceau de poisson. Il mange puis fatigué, s'allonge sur le matelas et ferme les yeux pour rejoindre le sommeil.

Le lendemain le jour est plus clair. Le soleil mord le ciel de sa lumière blanche. Il fait plus froid aussi. Eren marche sur le trottoir enrobé de tous ses vêtements. Dans la poche de son manteau, il a glissé le paquet de cigarettes qu'on lui a donné ce matin. C'est Reiner qui l'a apporté en même temps que les provisions qu'il était allé chercher au bureau des réfugiés, comme chaque jour. «C'est pour toi paraît-il» a-t-il dit. Il a tendu le paquet en haussant les épaules. Les deux autres qui se reposaient de leur nuit de jeux en somnolant sur leurs matelas ont fait quelques commentaires à voix basse, puis ils se sont tus.

Le paquet de cigarettes fait une petit bosse qu'Eren sent tout en marchant. Rien que de sentir cette petite bosse, il sourit. Il pense au visage de l'homme quand il va lui tendre le paquet.

Eren ne fait pas plusieurs fois le tour du pâté de maisons. Il s'approche immédiatement du banc et s'assoit. C'est agréable d'êtres assis, là, par ce jour très clair, sur ce banc et d'attendre. La foule n'a pas le même allure que les autres jours. Elle est toujours aussi dense mais les gens marchent moins vite. Ils sont par petits groupes et semblent à Eren richement vêtus. Ils discutent entre eux, beaucoup rient ou ont le visage détendu. Ils paraissent savourer le jour et le moment. Des enfants les accompagnent qui parfois, lorsqu'ils aperçoivent l'adolescent sur le banc, le désignent du doigt en riant. Les parents alors les prennent par la main et les entraînent plus loin. Certains cherchent à s'approcher de lui pour mieux le voir sans doute mais là aussi les parents les rattrapent et les tirent par le bras.

«Est-ce que je leur fais peur?» se demande Eren. Alors il cherche à se regarder et ne voit qu'une grosse boule de laine, rembourrée et difforme, composée d'écharpes, de bonnet, de manteau et de pull. La pensée qu'il fait peur aux enfants l'amuse en vérité.

En face de lui, de l'autre côté de la rue, des familles par centaines se pressent à l'entrée du Parc tandis que d'autres en sortent. Ce sont deux courants, bariolés et bruyants, qui se mêlent et s'agitent parfois en de grands tourbillons, pareils à ceux qui naissent pendant la saisons des pluies, dans la Rivière des Douleurs qui roule ses eaux non loin du village.

Il regarde l'entrée du Parc. Il aimerait bien aller voir ce qu'il y a de merveilleux là-bas et qui fait ainsi se précipiter les familles. Mais c'est de l'autre côté de la rue et celle-ci, large, immense, est toujours striée de voitures qui n'en finissent pas de passer et de repasser, à toute allure, dans les deux sens, dans un fracas de Klaxons et un brouillard de fumées grises et bleues.

Le temps s'écoule, Eren mesure ça au froid qui traverse ses chaussures, ses trois paires de chaussettes et gagne ses pieds. Le temps s'en va et il est toujours seul sur le banc. L'homme aux yeux gris ne vient pas. Peut-être ne vient-il pas chaque jour. Peut-être ne viendra-t-il plus jamais?

Eren sent le paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de son manteau. La petite bosse maintenant commence à faire naître en lui une tristesse infinie. Il se souvient maintenant du contact de la main de l'homme lorsqu'il l'a posée sur son épaule. Il se rappelle alors qu'il est seul au monde. Seul. Que son pays est loin. Que son pays, pour ainsi dire, n'est plus. N'est plus rien que de morceaux de souvenirs et de songes qui ne survivent que dans sa tête.

Le jour décline. Au loin, le soleil semble chuter lourdement dans le ciel. Il faut rentrer. L'homme aux cheveux noirs n'est pas venu. Eren repart, avec le paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche, et dans sa bouche le mot qui veut dire bonjour et qu'il n'a pas prononcé.

Le soir, Eren dort mal. Il a le sentiment d'être glacé de froid. Il se persuade qu'on lui a volé ses vêtements, qu'il n'a plus rien, qu'il n'a même plus sa valise qui contient le foulard, le livre et la photographie. Il se tourne et se retourne,puis, peu avant l'aube, un sommeil lourd l'entraîne finalement vers un puits sombre et sans fond.


End file.
